Conventionally, installing stairs creates a rigid structure between landings or levels as the stairs are a rigid diagonal member that creates force between the levels. The force created by this rigid diagonal member must be accounted for in building design. Also, because of inter-story drift during seismic events, the rigid diagonal member created by the stairs causes damage to the surrounding structure and/or the stairs. Damage could result in structural damage and/or total collapse of the stairs eliminating a means of egress from the building during or after an event. In particular, based on review of various earthquakes and associated building failures based thereon, it has been determined the most likely failure point for stairs the connections between the stairs and the landing. Thus, it would be advantageous for a stair expansion joint system with freedom of movement between landings that addresses the most likely failure point, namely the stair to landing connections.